


Day 8 - Decorations

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Why is there tinsel in my drainpipe?” Isaac asks himself, staring up at the house which is so decked out with decorations that even Santa would have a time looking at it.“Ourdrainpipe,” Scott corrects him as he seems to pop up out of nowhere which totally doesn’t shock Isaac. He definitely doesn’t jump, but he does most definitely glare at Scott.





	Day 8 - Decorations

“Why is there tinsel in my drainpipe?” Isaac asks himself, staring up at the house which is so decked out with decorations that even Santa would have a time looking at it.

“ _Our_ drainpipe,” Scott corrects him as he seems to pop up out of nowhere which totally doesn’t shock Isaac. He definitely doesn’t jump, but he does most definitely glare at Scott.

“Right,” Isaac says and looks back up to the house. “Why does it look like Santa flew over and threw up on the house?”

“Because it’s Christmas!” Scott says simply and he looks so much like a puppy that Isaac’s gaze softens. There’s something so precious about him, not to mention how cute he is. Although, really, Isaac shouldn’t be thinking about that since Scott and Allison only broke up a few weeks ago.

“That’s a lot of decorations though,” he says, trying to be cautious with his words. It doesn’t seem to work when Isaac looks at Scott who looks crestfallen.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Scott trails off and bites his lip. He looks like a goddamn kicked puppy which is a look that really should be illegal because Isaac’s brain is screaming for him to make Scott smile again. “It’s just… Me and Allison used to go all out for Christmas, you know. Like stockings on the fireplace and lights all over the house and at least three Christmas trees and it just, it doesn’t feel like Christmas without all that. I’m sorry, I can, I can take it all down.”

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s cool,” Isaac says as soon as Scott pauses for breath, wondering if he’ll regret all this. Really, letting the guy you’re a little in love with move in with you after a breakup is a bad idea by itself so it can’t really get worst. “If you want to go all out for Christmas, we can go all out for Christmas.”

“Really?” Scott asks, excitedly and Isaac’s heart hurts. He’s just so adorable, goddamn it.

“Yeah, buddy,” he says, trying to ignore the slight croakiness of his voice. He takes a deep breath and pushes the butterflies in his stomach and his feelings as far down as he can get. “You need any help inside?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
